Confrontations
by Sasscreech
Summary: Starfire and Robin’s feelings for each other are growing and getting out of hand. How will they handle it? RobStar Oneshot. Please R&R and No Flames.


**Summary:** Starfire and Robin's feelings for each other are growing and getting out of hand. How will they handle it?

Hi all. Thanks to all my reviewers for my past two stories. Please review. It doesn't take much time and means a lot to the author. Also please no flames. Ok yall here's the story.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Teen Titans why would I put this disclaimer that says I don't in my story?

The rain pattered against the glass windows. It was a stormy and dreary night. Lightning flashed and almost immediately thunder cracked. Starfire lifted up her fist. She tapped it lightly to the door in front of her. It had the word 'Robin' engraved on it.

_**Flashback:**_

_Starfire lifted her hand to knock on Raven's door. She her hand lightly touched the door three times and then put it back down to her side._

"_Raven may I come in?" Starfire asked. She had had a certain Boy Wonder on her mind a lot lately. Sure they were best friends. But she wanted to be more than friends. And lately those feelings were growing._

"_Sure Star." Raven replied and her door opened making the usual swoosh sound. Starfire walked in and sat down on Raven's bed next to her._

"_So umm whatsup?" Raven asked. They had already gone to the mall that day so she wondered what Starfire wanted._

"_Raven, if I tell you something will you keep it a secret?" Starfire asked looking Raven in the eye._

"_Of course, what's wrong?" Raven asked giving her a questioning look._

"_I have always liked Robin as more than a friend. Before, I could control my emotions for Robin. But now I am having trouble doing so. Perhaps might you help me to control my emotions as you do?" Starfire said giving Raven a hopeful glance. Raven raised an Eyebrow._

"_Well, I could teach you to control your emotions. But I have a better solution. Why not just let them out? You may not have realized it yet, but to the others it's really obvious. Robin's head over heels for you." Raven said._

"_I do no-" Starfire got interrupted by Raven._

"_Trust me on this one. He likes you… a lot." Raven said giving Starfire a slight smile._

"_Very well then, thank you, Friend Raven, for helping me. Please excuse me I must go think about the things you have told me." Starfire said while getting up and heading towards the door. It opened with a swoosh and she walked out in the direction of her room. _

_She reached her door and just like every other door in the tower let out the usual swoosh sound. She walked over to her bed and let herself go on top of it. 'Does Robin really feel the same way I feel about him?' That was the question running through her mind over and over again. 'Perhaps I should just talk to him about it?' Starfire thought to herself. She got up and went out her door in the direction of Robin's room._

_**End Flashback**_

The door opened and there he was, standing right in front of her.

"Hello, Robin." Starfire said giving him a smile and waving her hand quickly through the air.

"Hey Star." Robin said. He motioned for her to come in. She walked through the empty door frame and quickly behind her the door closed. Robin walked over to his bed and sat down. He patted the spot next to him motioning for Starfire to sit next to him.

"Perhaps we might talk?" Starfire said while sitting down on his bed.

_**Flashback:**_

_Robin sat down on his bed. Lately someone had been eating at the back of his mind. 'How can she do it? Sure I've always like her. But lately it's like I can't control my feelings for her.' He flopped down on his back and stared at his ceiling. 'What am I gonna do? It's not like she feels the same way about me. Does she? Of course not. Why would she? Maybe I should just ask her what she thinks of me. Or maybe I should just tell her what I think of her. I couldn't, I mean what if she doesn't like me like that? It could ruin our friendship. Maybe I should talk to somebody about it. That's what I'll do. Now who should I go to? Beast Boy would just laugh. Cyborg would probably tease him. Obviously I can't talk to Starfire about it. Then there's Raven. She'd understand.' _

_He got up and walked to his door. It opened automatically and he headed in the direction of Raven's room. He reached her door and saw someone turning the corner down the hall. He tapped his fist to her door._

"_Who is it?" Raven said._

"_It's Robin. Do you think I could talk to you for a sec?" He said. The door opened and he saw her sitting on her bed. He went over and sat down next to her._

"_You know I've always liked Starfire. Lately those feelings have been growing and I can't control them." Robin said._

"_Looks like you two have the same problem." Raven said giving him a slight smile._

"_You mean she feels the same way?" Robin said looking her straight in the eye._

"_You guessed it bird boy." Raven said._

"_Oh… thanks. I've got some thinking to do." Robin said while standing up and heading for the door._

"_No problem." Raven said then picked up a book and began to read it as Robin walked out the door. He walked to his room and opened the door. He flopped down onto his bed. 'Does she really feel the same way about me as I feel about her? Maybe I should talk to her about it. That's what I'll do.' He got up to go to her room but then there was a knock on his door._

_**End Flashback:**_

"Ok you first." Robin said.

"Robin-I-have-always-liked-you-as-more-than-a-friend. I-have-always-wanted-to-be more-than-friends-and-to-do-the-going-out." Starfire blurted out in one breath while staring at the ground.

"I feel the same way Star" Robin said. Starfire reached up to take off Robin's mask. He flinched but let her proceed. She removed the mask and stared into his eyes. They were the most beautiful icy blue she had ever seen. Robin stared into her eyes and they both got lost.

After a few minutes they realized what had happened and that they had spaced out. Robin leaned his head towards Starfire. His eyes were closing slowly and Starfire was mirroring his actions. Their lips met in the middle with a passionate kiss. They fell backwards onto Robin's bed. Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her torso. They continued kissing for some time. After a while they were just laying on his bed. Starfire had her head lying on his chest and her arms wrapped around him.

"I love you Star." Robin said placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too Robin." Starfire said staring at him. They stayed on his bed and fell asleep for the night.

A/N: Yaaaaaaaay it's done! Please drop a review and please no flames. By the way that took place at about 7 in the evening. Thanks for reading!


End file.
